


You're My Dolly

by teddybearbundy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Kink, Gun play, Light BDSM, Mentions of Death, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearbundy/pseuds/teddybearbundy
Summary: It's during a heist at Gotham bank where Jerome notices you. While everyone else is doing his dirty work, left in a trap of police, he take you out the back exit and into the basement of the building next door where he has his way with you. At first, you want to fight it, but Jerome's actions and the way he talks to you causes you to cave and you realize that you like crazy and sex with crazy.





	You're My Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jerome fic and it won't be my last. This work was originally posted to just my tumblr account, but with some advice from a friend, I was told this would be a great site to post some of my work. I hope you enjoy it. It's probably not the best example of my work, but it was fun to write.

BANG! BANG!

You felt something warm slightly splatter against the side of your face. A sense of fear rushes you and you reach up to wipe whatever it was away when you pull your hand back and see a deep read coating of blood on your palm, seeping into the little small lines in your hand. Your body starts to shake and for a moment it’s like everything slows down and your mind is rattled from the commotion. “Get down.” You think as you drop to the ground in some attempt to cover yourself. You scurry and move against the floor, finding something to put your back against in hopes that you can keep anyone from coming up behind you, finally meeting the barrier that separates the bank tellers from the people that don’t work there. You take in a few quick breaths, trying to calm yourself down, your eyes blurred slightly from the panic around you; the sounds of people screaming around you seemed to echo off the walls of Gotham Bank. 

Your head relaxes back against the wall and your eyes look up to see Jerome standing over you and you recognize him from the news. He’s wanted, being searched for by the police and so are the rest of the men here with him. He looks down at you and smirks, his smile crooked to the side as blue eyes looked down at you.“Well hello there.” 

 

You don’t say anything; you simply stare up at him, your body shaking with adrenaline. You were somewhat convinced you were going to die, you could feel as your body was overcome with a mix of different emotions, but you keep your cool. Jerome smiles at you a bit before he looks up at the bank tellers and he leans into the opening of the counter against dark oak wood as a teller started to reach for the silent alarm button. He points the revolver in his left hand at her and gives her a sinister smile. “Go ahead sweetheart, press that button. Go on. Reach down there.” He states to the girl, who was now paralyzed with fear. “I said press the button!” He growled at her and the girl started to cry as she reached down, doing as she was told and pressing the silent alarm button before she backed herself up against the wall behind her under the Gotham Bank sign on the wall. 

Jerome nodded with some approval and pointed the gun at the woman’s chest, firing a shot into her watching her go limp against the wall before sliding down it, the blood smearing down behind her as if to point down at her lifeless body. Jerome turned around, looking down at you again before he turned around and looked at the rest of the fear-stricken bystanders who were being rallied and corralled like animals into the center of the room. When of the other men with him moved to grab you, he stops them, shaking his head. 

“No, she’s mine. I like this one.” He stated his voice dark and a little husky in tone. You quickly look up at him as if to say ‘what?!’ but the word doesn’t come out of your mouth, you instead looked curious and surprised. Jerome glances down at you and then looks back at the other hostages.“Hello. Hello. Hello! Now you may think that we are here to rob you, but that’s not the case. We are here to kill you. That’s it. We have no need for your money; we will leave that for some other fucking sap.

”He states as he waves his gun about slightly with a nonchalant tone. All of this was so easy for him, none of the pleadings fazed him, and it was like he didn’t even hear it. Jerome looked down at you, kneeling beside you and he places the barrel of the revolver against your head.“This is all about the headlines, the attention, and the fear of the people of Gotham.”

 

He uses the barrel to push some of your hair from your face and his eyes look over you intently. There was something about you that really had his attention. Maybe it was the shape of your face, the color of your eyes. Maybe he could feel your adrenaline or maybe it was the fact that unlike the rest of these people you weren’t crying. The curious look that was in your eyes, in your stance, but you were clearly stronger than most of the people here. If you were going to die, you were ready for it, and a small part of you may even have been convinced that you were convinced you were going to die. Maybe that is why you didn’t cry, you saw no point. You feel the cold steel of the barrel trace down behind your ear and against the skin of your neck before Jerome’s attention suddenly turned to the sound of approaching police sirens. Jerome jumps up in excitement as he could hear the cop cars stopping outside, blocking the front of the place. Jerome was suddenly like a kid in a candy store, his motions became more erratic and excited. He quickly looks at you. 

“It’s showtime, baby girl.” He states with a sinister chuckle before he moves himself to the front door of the bank and looks out the window, spotting the normal street beat cops, the swat, and good old Detective Gordon. Quickly followed behind the cops were an army of news vans and the cops worked quickly to block off the area to keep it under control. Jerome’s revolver tapped against the window as he started to count the number of cops outside, feeling a little pleased with himself about the amount of police that had arrived before he sauntered back into the main room of the bank and looked at the hostages, who all hushed over at the site of his smile. Today these people looked into the face of true evil.“You are surrounded!”

The officer in charge started to blare over a megaphone and Jerome stood there, mocking him, almost taunting the police with his motions before he pointed his revolver at a hostage and he pulled the trigger, putting a bullet into a young man’s head. The hostages screamed and you sat there, still, watching intently, your body shaking slightly. It was clear that Jerome had no intention of listening to the police and the men with him had no intention of it either. He looked at you and smiles to see that you weren’t trying to escape or run. He had this almost proud look in his eyes before he turned and looked back at the men that were with him. 

“Well! What the fuck are you waiting for?! You know what we are here for!” He snapped at them before a few of the men started to run about placing explosive charges on the structure of the bank. Jerome turned to you and he waved you over. You struggle for a moment to get to your feet, but you move to him slowly not sure what to expect at this moment. Jerome grabs your arm and quickly pulls you to him, pressing your body against him, his arm quickly slipping around your waist. He leans in and smells you, taking in the scent of your body spray and he groans in your ear.

“I have a special plan for you, something wonderful, and something I really need…” He whispers to you. You feel a shiver run down your spine. Whatever it was it couldn’t be good, could it? You feel his hand trail down your lower back and he hand cups your ass and he squeezes. Your body tenses and your hands reach up and press against his chest and you start to try and push him away slightly. Jerome’s grip on you gets stronger and he presses you even tighter against him. “No, no, no my little Doll, you are staying with me.” He states sternly as his other hand fidgets with the revolver. You glance down at it and your whole body tenses more, but in such a satisfying way and you start to question a little bit if there was something wrong with you.

 

As the men with him start to finish placing the charges, Jerome looks at them and smirks again before he looks down at the group of hostages, keeping you against him as his other hand raises the revolver on the air, giving them a slight bow before he starts to walk off and dragging you with him. You look behind you, over your shoulder and see as the men start to gather the remaining alive into a smaller closer group with their backs against each other, being tied together. The sounds of their screaming and cries start to fade out into the distance as Jerome starts to drag you out the side emergency exit of the bank. He kicked the door open with his foot, strolling out there with an extreme amount of confidence realizing that the cops were too busy with the front of the bank to have blocked off this exit yet. 

He had made it just in time. Maybe he was a little disappointed, he wanted to shoot a cop, but something else, or someone else would make up for that. He pulled you down the alleyway and into another door of the building next door, taking you down a flight of stairs into a basement and pulling you as deep into the building as he could. Finding a dark room to the back he smiled, searching for a light and he pulled on a string that was handed down. 

The light flicked on, flickering for a moment. You reach up and shield your eyes as they make some attempt to adjust to a sudden change of light. After a moment you turn your gaze to Jerome and you notice the hungry look in his eyes. He approaches you, a smirk on his face as his body gets close to yours. 

You take a few steps backward and your back meets the concrete wall. You watch him closely, your eyes scanning his every move. He was different when you were alone with him, almost like he knew you already. You notice that he has a sense of appeal to him; his blue eyes seem almost welcoming, his ginger-colored hair was neatly kept in place with a product, he even smelled nice. 

He reaches up, his hand coming to rest against the wall next to your head and he his looking down at you with a crooked smile. You look up at him, unsure of what was going to happen next. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, you could feel the blood rushing through your veins. This was exciting and a little concerning. 

 

“What do you want with me?”

"A little of this. A little of that. My little Dolly, to use how I want to.“ 

"What makes you say I want you?" 

 

He paused his thoughts, looking over your face like he couldn’t really believe that the question had actually come out of your mouth. Jerome pressed his body against yours, his face meeting your neck and you feel the hairs on your body stand up on edge at the feeling his breath against your skin. You didn’t fight him. You didn’t entirely want to. You were thankful to be out of the bank, but was this really so better than being trapped there? It was actually much better.  
"Oh, you want me or you would be fighting me. Screaming for help. Trying to escape." 

 

You swallow your spit a little rough at his words. He had a point. You weren’t fighting him yet. Maybe you thought he would let you go? Maybe you thought you could talk your way out of this? Maybe you thought an officer would come looking for you? When in all actual in fact, all of this was a little exciting. Here you were with a man that could kill you with little to no effort and you weren’t as worried as the average person would be.

 

"Are you going to kill me?”

“Maybe.” 

 

At least he was honest. Jerome moves his free hand to your upper inner thigh, moving it up, the revolver still in his other hand. You move his hand away, not directly saying no, but more out of curiosity to see what he would do. He gave you another crooked smile as he quickly grabbed your wrist with his free hand and shook his head. “You are going to be a good girl and NOT do that again.” He stated as he let go of your wrist and moved his hand back between your legs, but this time going straight for your sex, feeling it under the fabric of your pants. His hand moves to the button, undoing them and yanking them down, pulling your panties down with them. For a moment he stood there and admired the view very briefly before his free hand reached for your throat, gripping it, pinning you to that wall. Jerome’s smile turned a little darker as he placed the revolver against your against your sex. The feeling of the somewhat cold steel made you tense and jump slightly. You take in a sharp breath, feeling as the barrel was used to massage against you. 

For a brief moment your mind tries to debate with you about how this is a very bad thing, that you shouldn’t let that happen, that he shouldn’t touch you there; but as he started to pick up the pace you let yourself cave to the feeling, letting out a slight moan. Jerome returned the noise with a deep-throated grunt of his own as he started to move the barrel of the revolver faster against you. You feel your body relax under the grip of his hand around your throat, his fingers tightening a little more around you.

Your hips start to move, your sex grinding against the barrel of the revolver. Jerome’s feet move, kicking at your ankles, spreading your legs just a little bit further, your pants around your ankles restricting your movements. He moves the gun slightly, sliding it into you. He presses his body against yours, his hand moving from your neck to your hip. He moved the gun with rough motion and it causes your adrenaline to spike. The feeling of the sense of danger rushing through your body. You quiver, whimper, and whine. Jerome smirks at your response, feeling himself stiffen with excitement. 

He didn’t expect you to have this kind of response and you have his complete attention. Without warning, you feel Jerome pull the revolver from you and he spins you around. Your hands go up on the wall as he uses his free hand to force you over, making you present your ass to him. You back up a bit, your ass brushing against him like you were begging him. Jerome reaches for his jeans, undoing and ripping off his belt. 

 

“Put your hands behind your back.” 

 

You start to, standing up a bit more slightly and he bends you back over forcefully. He places the revolver on your back for a moment like it was a small reminder that it was there, as he grabs your hands, wrapping his belt around them and tying them together tightly. He grabs your hips, moving you away from the wall just slightly, keeping you bent over as his hands reached for his pants and boxers, lowering them slightly, freeing his erect self. Jerome licked at his hand and moved it down his cock, stroking himself for a moment before he pressed himself into the lips between your legs. His left hand gripped onto the belt that bound you and his other hand reached for the revolver.

A deep-throated grunt left him as he begins rough powerful strokes into you. Jerome jerked on the belt, pulling you back roughly into him as he let out a loud groan, feeling as you tighten around him. You moan longingly as his pace picks up. Your back arches in ever so slightly as he slammed himself into you. Your body starts to shake again at the sensation, your moans become more frequent. But just as quickly as Jerome was in there, he was pulling himself out. You whimper and he growls. 

 

“Go ahead. Keep whining. It shows me how badly you want it.”  
You whimper again, with more need. Jerome smirks. He bent down slightly, placing the revolver on the floor next to his foot before his hands traveled across your ass, spreading your cheeks as his fingers dug into your flesh for a moment. He groans again as his left-hand moves to his cock, gripping it, moving it so that the tip pressed against your ass before he pushed it inside it. You take in a sharp breath, your hands' grip behind your back, your body tenses and you cry out for a moment with slight pleasure and pain.

His hand moved back to gripping your other ass cheek, his fingers dipping back in as he started to slid in and out again. His fingers find their way from your ass to your hips as he grips into them. Jerome’s grunts and groans become more frequent, more deep throated. He picks up his pace, pushing deeper and rougher into you, making you whimper and moan more and more. The louder you started to get, the more into it Jerome started to get. A dark smirk came to his face as he looked down at the back of your head, watching as you struggled a bit to keep it up. 

 

“Do you want to be Daddy’s good girl?" 

"Oh yes…. Yes, Jerome." 

"No. No. Now, it's Yes Daddy. Yes Sir. Do you understand?”

"Yes, Daddy!“ 

 

Jerome’s body shivered as he heard you speak, his cock twitching in you with the building feeling of climax. Jerome jerked on the belt, pulling your body up more to a slightly standing position. One hand snaked around your front, his arm causing you to move back into him, his fingers finding their way to your swollen bud. He starts to rub you, feeling how wet you were. His hips thrusting up into you, keeping his cock buried into your ass. You shiver over and over, your moaning in a begging tone. He grunts and groans into your ear, feeling as you start to come to a climax. His other hand reached for your throat, sneezing it slightly, feeling as the air to you was cut off a moment before he let you breathe again. 

 

"Cum. Cum now.”  
He growls in your ear. The sound of his voice seemed to echo in your mind. You let yourself release at his command. A rush of exhilaration moves over your body as you moan out for him, his name leaving your lips. It’s was like a secret fantasy had been fulfilled. You press your ass into him, pushing him in deeper, quivering more as his fingers kept working at your swollen bud. His head drops a bit, resting it against the back of your shoulder as he held himself into you, releasing his seed into you.

Jerome quickly pulls out, gripping himself as he did so. He stumbled back a bit, putting himself away as he looked at you. You drop to your knees and take in a few deep breaths. Jerome reaches down and takes the belt off your wrists, putting it back around his pants.

He reaches down and picks up the revolver as he gazes down at you. You move a bit, looking back to him, gazing up into his eyes. You were questioning what would happen now, he could read it all over your face and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, but you still had his attention. There was something about you that he wanted in his life, just like this, every day. His little slut. His little crazy slut. Jerome licks at his bottom lip and he helps you up. He steps back and watches as you start to pull your pants and panties back up.

 

“What’s your name?" He asks. 

"Y/N." 

Jerome nods and listened for the commotion outside before he looks back at you, gripping your arm tightly and pulling your body close to him. "I’m not done with you. You’re coming with me and you will always be with me.” He states and you look into his eyes. He wasn’t giving you an option. He was taking you away from your life and forcing you into his and a part of you felt relieved. He looked back into your eyes. To him, you were something he could mold and form into what he wanted. He Doll, his toy, his little slut and soon you would be willing to do anything for him.


End file.
